


Puffskein Hunt

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Huddling For Warmth, Puffskeins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Their journey to find the puffskein nests ends with a cold night and a secret of their own.





	Puffskein Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello lovelies! I'm back with another little drabble prompted by Roll A Drabble over at Hermione's Haven. To be honest, I'm not sure what month this was roll for as I'm typing up this author's note. I think it was February's. The prompt was Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood with the trope of Huddling for Warmth
> 
> This story was beta read by Grammarly and any other mistakes are my own.
> 
> I own nothing in this story except the silly little plot that I was able to come up with.
> 
> Title: Puffskein Hunt  
Pairing: Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood  
Rating: K  
Summary: Their journey to find the puffskein nests ends with a cold night and a secret of their own.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this fun little drabble!
> 
> Love always,  
~starr

There are three things you need to know before you read this…

It was insanely cold that night, so I didn't have any other choice.

What happened was just a moment of weakness.

And I, Hermione Granger, love my boyfriend, Ronald Weasley, with all my heart.

. . . . . . . .

"Where are we going, Luna?" Hermione huffed, continuing to follow the blonde head down what looked like a less than friendly path into the Forbidden Forest.

The snow had started to fall before they had left Hogwarts and the path was beginning to get deep, which made her wary of continuing this adventure that Luna insisted they have today. The two of them should have been studying for their O.W.L.S., but here they were trekking into the forest looking for Merlin only knows what creature Luna had been rambling on about earlier.

"It's only a little bit further, Hermione. Keep up!" Luna cheered, glancing back at her curly-haired friend who was falling further and further behind. She shook her head and chuckled to herself as she carried on. "The puffskein nest I was talking about is just over this next hill."

"Luna, could you hold up a second and let me catch up?" Hermione called out, quickening her step to try and catch up to her friend.

Luna sighed upon hearing Hermione's request and halted her trek forward, slowly turning around to watch as Hermione made her way towards her. She painted a smile on her face as she waited. They weren't in any such hurry to get back to the castle, so what could a small break hurt?

"Thank you," Hermione sighed as she approached Luna. "What are we going in search of again?"

"Puffskeins," Luna chirped happily. "It's the perfect weather to find them all cuddled together!"

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes at her friend's excitement. "Let's go on then. I'd like to get back to the castle before it gets dark."

"I make no promises," Luna hummed as the two continued down the far side of the small hill they had just climbed. The cave that they were headed to was just up ahead, but the snow was starting to fall much harder than it had when they began their journey.

Slowly the pair approached the entrance to the cave on the other side of the hill. Tentatively, Hermione looked back over her shoulder and realized that the castle could no longer be seen due to the storm that had approached. She shook her head and continued on after Luna. So much for getting back before dark, she thought to herself.

Hermione continued on behind Luna but was also continually glancing back at over her shoulder, watching the exit to the cave fade further and further into the distance. Nervously she started to worry her lower lip as the two of them continued on their way.

"It shouldn't be much further now," Luna hummed as she rounded a corner.

Grumbling under her breath, Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. It was now starting to get dark inside the cave, and she could barely see two steps in front of her. "_Lumos_," she mumbled, causing the tip of her wand to light.

As the light illuminated the cave, Hermione's eyes noticed a flood of sparkling lights along the walls. It was a beautiful sight to behold, but there was still something about the situation that made Hermione nervous. Glancing back over her shoulder once more, she noticed just how dark it had become outside. She shook her head as she realized that they weren't heading back to the dorms tonight.

"We made it!" Luna exclaimed happily as she rounded a corner, pausing for a moment to allow Hermione to catch up.

"Thank Merlin," Hermione mumbled as she joined her friend. "You do know it's late enough that we can't sneak back into the dorms without getting caught by Filch, right?"

Luna shrugged and took a few more steps ahead of them. "I guess we'll just have to spend the night here then."

"We'll freeze!" Hermione exclaimed, tossing her arms in the air.

"We have magic," Luna replied, shaking her head. "And I'm sure between the two of us we can get a fire started."

"That will only work for so long, Luna. What about when the fire burns out?" Hermione insisted.

"Our bodies give off heat, so I guess we'll just have to sleep close," Luna replied, shrugging her shoulders as she took a seat on the ground. Gently, she patted the ground beside her, inviting Hermione to take a load off. "We won't be able to see any of the puffskeins until morning anyway. Might as well get comfy."

Hermione looked down at the ground and sighed. Luna was right; she might as well get comfy. She lowered herself down next to Luna and brought her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees. "I guess you're right. But we can't let anyone hear we cuddle tonight."

"Why is that?" Luna questioned, tilting her head to the side as she turned to look at her friend.

"Because if Ron hears that we cuddled, he'll want to start having other female friends sleepover so that I can cuddle with them," Hermione laughed, shaking her head.

"What's so wrong with that?"

As the question left her mouth, Luna started leaning forward and brushed her lips against Hermione's softly. The kiss startled Hermione at first, but she didn't pull away immediately. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to leave both of them wanting more.

Luna pulled away slowly and lifted her finger to her lips. "Shh. It'll be our little secret, just for tonight."

Hermione nodded her head slowly as a smile pulled at her lips. She leaned over and rested her head on Luna's shoulder. If she had to be stuck with anyone for the night, she was happy it was Luna.


End file.
